paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbravivo
Umbravivo is a lemon-spotted Firefighting Dalmatian with a particular skill set for destroying obstacles. He is bent on making sure there is absolutely nothing in the way of the first-responders. He is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol, operating as their Demolitions and Chemistry Expert. Appearance Umbravivo is a lemon-spotted Dalmatian, meaning that he has pale golden-yellow spots. His right ear is entirely yellow, while he has large, circular spots on his right, and throughout the rest of his body. He has light green eyes. Regular Uniform Umbravivo wears a golden vest with red highlights, and a golden helmet with red highlights that looks like it has a pair of wings. His vest hold multiple pockets for equipment, and a holster on his back. Flight Uniform During flight, Umbravivo's uniform consists of four rockets attached to his legs, and a pair of makeshift wings, unlike Skye's wings, on his back to help him steer and control better. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie, Umbravivo wears a pair of black jeans, a golden-yellow shirt and a white button-up shirt over that. He wears a red and gold, fire-resistant bandanna around his neck. Bio Umbravivo was born under a recent solar eclipse to a pair of firefighting Dalmatians: a liver-spotted father and a black-spotted mother. Given the unique circumstances of Umbravivo's birth and his unique spot coloration, the pup was given an oxymoron as a name: Umbravivo. Umbra ''means "Shadow" and ''vivo ''can mean "Bright." "Bright Shadow" is the pup's name. As a pup, Umbravivo was ecstatic, being surrounded by other firefighting canines and an assortment of people all the time. Umbravivo's mother gave him a red and gold bandanna One night, a fire broke out in town. Nothing that they couldn't handle. Until a gas leak inside the building cause an explosion, trapping many of the firefighters inside. As if by instinct, Umbravivo rushed into action. He arrived at the scene to find a labyrinth of flaming debris. Determined to save his parents and other firefighters, Umbravivo grabbed a nearby fire axe and began to hack away at any debris in his way as he rushed into a burning building with no protective gear whatsoever. It spelled suicide for Umbravivo, however he did help over a dozen trapped citizens escape, as well as a few remaining firefighters before yet another explosion occurred, blasting Umbravivo out of the building. Umbravivo's parents, and a few other firefighters perished that night. He could have saved them had it not been for debris that the fire axe could not break through. Umbravivo was more or less on his own. From this tradegy on, Umbravivo decided to dedicate his life to helping others, and clearing all obstacles in front of first-responders to ensure ''everyone ''gets out alive. So no one else has to go through what he did. In his spare time, Umbravivo took up chemistry in his spare time. He learned to create his own explosives to clear debris that a fire axe can't deal with. He made his own breach charges to bust down pesky doors. He specializes in Demolitions. He is like a spearhead for first-responders. Utilizing his methods, he's saved a multitude of lives by creating clear paths inwards, and clear escape routes through disastrous environments. In ''Shadows of Camaraderie, he is Marshall's new partner. Both are firefighters. One is good a putting them out, and the other is good clearing obstacles. Personality Umbravivo is a kind and caring individual, but he is not without his degree of seriousness. He tends to treat most matters like a life-or-death scenario, trying to ensure everyone's safety and survival. He is also rational, as he's studied various scenarios that can be encountered by himself or his firefighting comrades. He has a tendency to recklessly charge into the fray, contradicting his rational thought process. Umbravivo does this to make sure that everyone else gets out alive, even if he shouldn't. Umbravivo will put his life on the line if it means saving others. He is more mature than his partner Marshall, however he enjoys the clumsy Dalmatian's presence as it helps him to lighten up, and considers him a brave friend. Trivia Catchphrases - "Let's light 'em up!" - "I'll clear a path!" - "Courage and brain are the tools of my trade!" Fears Umbravivo has quite a few fears: - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Ankylophobia (Fear of Joint Immobility, which would prevent him from saving people) - Gerascophobia (Fear of Aging) Pup Pack Tools - Fire Axe - Sledgehammer - Breach Charges - Sono-Prisms (Small, prism-shaped bombs that release immense pressure to destroy debris without creating additional fires) Vehicle TBD Family - Arabella (Cousin) - Maximillian (Cousin) - Fire Chief Maximus (Uncle) Friends - Marshall - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker Hobbies - Reading - Experimenting - Watching TV - Playing sports or games with Marshall and the other pups Story Appearances Umbravivo appears in: - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Gallery Coming soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters